


下一站18:02|花开了

by fshlbzzjd



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, 雀驼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fshlbzzjd/pseuds/fshlbzzjd
Summary: 他，朴佑镇，舞台上闪闪发光的superstar，为何突然宣布暂别娱乐圈。他，林煐岷，一个亿万家财的富二代，为何放着好好端端的公司不继承偏偏跑来娱乐圈做个小爱豆。朴佑镇，林煐岷，两个似乎没有交集男人又会擦出怎么样的火花，敬请期待11月2日，釜山实录将为您解开一切的谜底！——在家族con上终于可以和哥哥光明正大牵手手的快乐小雀





	下一站18:02|花开了

朴佑镇结束了今天的死亡行程，习惯性从经常访问里进入Bang的主页，更新了，朴佑镇欣喜，点开一看却是一份关站公告。  
  
CLOSE  
2017.11.02~2019.12.25  
两年多的时间，非常感谢大家都支持和陪伴！Bang_WooJin一直由皮下一人管理，由于个人原因，Bang在今天和大家说再见啦~  
非常抱歉以后再也不能以Bang的名义陪大家一起为佑镇做更多的事情~谢谢大家一直也来的支持和包容，感谢大家每次都可以积极地认证应援。  
最后Bang自费制作了112条布制手幅，将以抽奖发方式送给大家~再次感谢大家！  
今后还会以个人名义支持佑镇，为佑镇应援~  
以上来自Bang_WooJin唯一的管理人员BangMin  
  
谈到林煐岷的追星生涯，真的是说者伤心闻着流泪。就拿签售会来说，别的粉丝幸运的10张15张就中了，再不济50张一定中签，林煐岷呢？买了250张才中了名额，只不过是观礼名罢了。你以为这样已经是非酋的极限了吗？大错特错咯，这250张专辑里拆出的小卡，集齐了队友ABCDE各10套以上，而本命朴佑镇的卡呢，可怜巴巴的就一张，还带有出厂瑕呢。至于演唱会门票，手速慢的草食动物当然抢不到前排票了，而且就算林煐岷从黄牛那天价收了坑内小号票，也挤不过其他粉丝，能呆在前五排就谢天谢地了。唯一值得庆幸的是，自己个子还挺高，就算每次被挤到后排也不会被挡住。  
  
至于朴佑镇什么时候开始关注这个站子的，本人也无从而知。可能是某次打歌节目的上班路吧，那段时间日程特别繁忙，几乎是一夜没睡就赶来打歌，自己全部的注意力都用来维持着职业微笑和商业比心。“五金尼，撒拉嘿达~”林煐岷一嗓子把朴佑镇着实吓了一跳，用朴佑镇的话来说，当时林煐岷的喊声堪比义务兵在军队见到女团时发出的喊叫。这样粗犷的声音完全压制了一众女孩子嗲嗲的尖叫，而且浓浓的釜山口音吸引了朴佑镇的注意力。完全不需要费心寻找，183的身高足够鹤立鸡群了，朴佑镇轻而易举的找到了林煐岷的脸，并且和他对视了。那一刻，林煐岷感觉周围的人一下子变得模糊，世界也安静下来，只听得到自己咚咚咚心脏跳动的声音，对视了几秒后才急急忙忙的躲开朴佑镇的视线。  
  
“今天又失误了好难过，没有控制住自己的情绪，不小心又说了釜山方言！你知道的，我练习了好久首尔话，怎么连这么几个字都说不好呢呜呜呜，但是和偶像对视欸！好激动好紧张，刚才应该拿相机出来拍绝美对视的，竟然错过了好难过！”站哥的职责让林煐岷又是激动又是后悔，颤抖的从兜里摸出手机和好友分享瞬间的爱情。此时此刻的朴佑镇在休息室闭着眼睛假寐，刚才对视的画面又一次在脑海里重播，那双葡萄眼像夏夜晴空中的星星那样晶莹，像秋天小溪流水那样清澈，哪怕口罩遮住了他大半张脸，看不清楚表情，但是红的像是要滴血的耳朵把林煐岷的心情完全暴露了。  
  
名为爱情的种子从此种在了朴佑镇的心底。之后的每一次活动，朴佑镇都会装作无意的寻找那双清澈的眼睛。从此，Bang_WooJin每次活动都可以发出大量绝美对视图，而其他站子发出的对视图却少得可怜。  
  
朴佑镇的签售活动第一次在釜山举行，作为一名资深非酋，林煐岷已经有了购卖300张签售专的打算，不过这一次签售规则发生了变化，从原来的随机抽选100个名额，变为总购买量前100名拥有签售名额。作为一个家财万贯的富二代，林煐岷一个激动多输了一个零，以十万元巨款牢牢霸占销售榜第一位，且无人可以撼动第一名的位置。这不是林煐岷第一次去签售了，只不过之前十几次签售经验仅仅是观礼而已。签售会前一天晚上，林煐岷对着镜子练习了一个小时的微笑，用标准首尔话重复了一千一百零二次，“以后会一直陪伴五金尼，五金怀挺！”垃圾桶里多了半筐林煐岷觉得字写得不好而被丢掉的纸条。那一晚注定无眠，林煐岷脑海中一次又一次模拟着和偶像见面的场景，甚至开始了无畏的担忧，比如忘记带身份证明怎么办，忘记带小礼物怎么办，忘记带纸条怎么办，开车到半路车子没油了怎么办，明天世界末日了怎么办......据统计不完全统计，从林煐岷起床到出门共检查背包中是否放入身份证一百二十五次，是否放入小礼物一百一十二次，是否放入一笔一划写好还喷了香水的小纸条九十九次。  
  
终于，在签售会开始前一个小时，林煐岷到场馆了。等待对林煐岷来说是一种折磨，他靠在椅子上，不停的进行着深呼吸，可是心脏却不受控制般跳的越来越快，漫无目的地打开手机解锁随即又关上。过度紧张导致林煐岷顺拐着走上了台，左脚不小心拌到了右脚，还好只是一个踉跄，靠着优秀的平衡力避免在台上因为摔跤而受到瞩目。  
  
和爱豆距离不到一米，林煐岷可以闻到朴佑镇身上好闻的味道，不知道是洗发水的味道，还是沐浴露的香味，又或者是朴佑镇的体香，林煐岷出色的想象力让他脑部了许多有的没的甚至少儿不宜的画面。朴佑镇被林煐岷十指相扣也不觉得别扭，反而悄悄用大拇指在林煐岷手心蹭了蹭，然后就看到白皙的脸蛋瞬间变得通红。”五金尼，你知道你和星星有什么区别吗？星星在天上，你...你...你在我的心理！“林煐岷虽然害羞但还是磕磕巴巴的说出了练习一晚上的土味情话，这次釜山话倒没有跑出来，字正腔圆的像一个专业的播音主持。朴佑镇憋笑憋得累了，在stuff第三次提醒下才依依不舍地放开了林煐岷的手，装作正常营业的样子摸了摸林煐岷的头，顺便捏了捏他又热又红的耳垂。不知道被自己爱豆调戏的小白兔林煐岷眼睛眨巴眨巴，双手托腮一脸真挚的看着朴佑镇在专辑内页上写着自己的名字”Young Min“，龙飞凤舞的签了名之后，朴佑镇在百忙之中还画了一只可爱的小兔子，林煐岷当时以为这是每个人都有的粉丝福利，若干年之后才知道这是兔子是朴佑镇眼里的自己。  
  
朴佑镇凭借一场春梦意识到自己对林煐岷的感情变了质。对于成年男性，又是禁欲许久的爱豆，做春梦是时常发生的事情，从前在梦里那个人的模样永远是模糊的，现在那层薄雾被爱情的风吹开，林煐岷的样子出现在朴佑镇的梦里。梦中，林煐岷在他身下承欢，因为他一次又一次的冲撞眼角逼出了泪水，脸红红的，眼睛红红的，身体红红的，小穴也红红的，潺潺地流出甜腻的液体。朴佑镇心惊的很，他是爱豆，他现在可以做很多普通人不能做的事情，但谈恋爱绝对不可以，不能因为自己的感情而做出偶像失格的事情。感情又怎么能随意控制呢，所以朴佑镇唯一能做的就是躲避林煐岷的眼神，他怕自己看到林煐岷湿漉漉的眼睛之后，心理那颗爱情的种子就会生根发芽，在爱意浇灌下开花结果。  
  
从此，Bang_WooJin再也拍不到绝美对视了，林煐岷也转了运，拥有了很多次签售的机会，只不过十指相扣没有了，摸头没有了，那只小兔子再也没有出现过了。林煐岷也会难过，坐在台下看着朴佑镇对其他女生又是牵手又是撒娇的，给予粉丝们各种福利，等到自己兴致勃勃冲上了台，朴佑镇只是低头签名，公式化地把专辑递给自己，嘴角扯出的微笑都是勉强的。一次两次林煐岷给朴佑镇找借口，可能是身体不舒服，可能是心情不好，次数多了，林煐岷自己都骗不了自己了。  
  
林煐岷心里难受的很，但还是忍不住一场不落地追着朴佑镇的行程，虽然害羞但还是会在上班路大喊朴佑镇的名字，哪怕不需要靠购买量获得签售名额，第一名的位置还是被林煐岷霸占。林煐岷只是想让朴佑镇知道，自己的爱意比得过世界上所有的其他人。  
  
朴佑镇煎熬着，他会在签售的时候用余光偷偷看林煐岷，他会特意对着林煐岷所在方向比心飞吻，他会在把Bang_WooJin设为特别关注......爱情在那一晚开花。这是朴佑镇第一次在演唱会第一排看到林煐岷，此时的林煐岷特别狼狈，因为183的身高和太平洋肩宽遮住了后排许多女生的视线，几个不讲理的女生对着林煐岷叽叽喳喳地抱怨，甚至人身攻击。林煐岷不愿和女孩子有过多的纠缠，虽然不甘心还是决定让出宝贵的第一排。被愤怒控制的朴佑镇第一次做出了出格的举动，他直接在台上叫来安保，把那几位过激的粉丝请了出去。  
  
”今后我也会唱歌给你们听，跳舞给你们看，大家也要多多喜爱我哦~“特别是我的小白兔站哥，一定一定要一直爱我。朴佑镇看着林煐岷的在心里补充这段话。朴佑镇没有谈过恋爱，但爱上林煐岷又是这么水到渠成。林煐岷就像一株罂粟，明知道不可触碰，却不由自主地上了瘾。朴佑镇悄悄下定了决心，他决定在下一次签售会的时候，偷偷告诉林煐岷自己的心意。意气风发的大明星第一次在签售会前夜失了眠，他想象着林煐岷听到自己表白后惊慌失措的样子，害羞到通红的小脸，一张一合的嫣红的小嘴里会说出釜山方言呢，还是标准的首尔话，只要是有关林煐岷的一一切都是那么可爱，可爱的让朴佑镇光是想象都可以笑得嘴角挂在耳根。  
  
然而，林煐岷缺席了，这应该是他第一次缺席朴佑镇的活动，甚至从那天开始就再也没出现过。朴佑镇每一次都会满怀期待地出席活动，在人群中寻找，最后无功而返，抱着残存的希望点开微博，或许林煐岷来了，是自己眼拙没有发现，最后还是失望收尾。朴佑镇安慰自己，可能林煐岷只是最近忙碌，只要站子不关，林煐岷就会回来，可是最后一点希望的火苗被一份关站公告所浇灭。朴佑镇像是被泼了冷水，这时候他才意识到自己只是一厢情愿罢了，林煐岷对他应该只是粉丝对偶像的崇拜，而不是自己所以为的爱情。  
  
一年后的MAMA颁奖典礼，年初宣布暂别娱乐圈需要休息的朴佑镇成为颁奖典礼的惊喜嘉宾。各地粉丝不远万里来到现场只为见爱豆一面，甚至有几位宣布rest的大粉也赶到现场，朴佑镇暗自期盼或许林煐岷今晚也来了呢。场馆很大，就算朴佑镇视力绝佳也不能在几万人的场馆里找到林煐岷，只好自我安慰着林煐岷来了，只不过躲在他看不到的黑暗中。  
  
朴佑镇所颁的奖是最佳新人solo奖，和娱乐圈暂别了一年，朴佑镇也不知道最近新出了哪些歌手，当他打开手卡时，朴佑镇全身血液倒流，脑袋一片空白。  
  
Lim Young Min  
  
是同名吗，还是世间真的会有这么巧的事，如果真的是他，那一年前的不辞而别便有了原因。朴佑镇心跳的很快，比他自己拿奖的时候还要紧张，声音颤抖的念出YoungMin这两字，甚至首尔话也不标准，夹杂着浓浓的釜山方言。台上的灯被熄灭了，那个人已经通过升降台站在朴佑镇的边上，是林煐岷吗，是他吧，朴佑镇迫不及待地想要看清那个人的脸。聚光灯打在二人身上，朴佑镇被强烈的光线照射，视线从模糊慢慢变得清晰，林煐岷的脸一点点清晰的出现在朴佑镇的眼前。满含笑意的眸子充满了熟悉的爱意，朴佑镇胡乱地把奖杯塞到林煐岷怀里，克制不住自己的欣喜，紧紧地抱住了林煐岷，在他耳边小声说着，”我喜欢你，我好想你。“  
  
久别重逢的两人急需用一场酣畅淋漓的性事传达彼此的爱。朴佑镇想要接吻，而林煐岷只想要做爱，他迫切渴望被填满，身体渴望，灵魂亦是如此。林煐岷修长的双腿缠上朴佑镇精瘦的腰，扭动的着柔软的腰肢，隔着裤子用后穴轻轻摩擦朴佑镇半硬的性器，因情动而分泌出的肠液打湿了朴佑镇的西装裤。林煐岷把着朴佑镇的手放在自己的性器上，“摸摸，摸摸。”林煐岷发出小动物发情时的呜咽声。林煐岷现在的样子和之前梦里的模样重合，脸蛋红红的，眼睛红红的，身体红红的，唯一不同的便是后穴，不过泛滥成灾的后穴马上将被朴佑镇操的红红的。朴佑镇揉捏着林煐岷腿根的软肉，舌头从喉结一路往下舔，咬住左边的乳头向外拉扯，林煐岷又疼又爽，呜咽被发浪的叫声取而代之，穴里不停向外冒水，打湿了裤子，弄湿了朴佑镇硬的发疼的性器。朴佑镇憋得不行，还是把一根手指伸进穴里搅动着做着扩展，对于被欲望包围的人来说无疑是隔靴搔痒，“进来，不要手指，要你。”林煐岷自己都没有察觉到他的语气里是满满的撒娇，这样软软的说着，一边还昂起头和朴佑镇接吻。"妈的。”朴佑镇暗骂一声，拉开自己裤子，尺寸相当的性器打在林煐岷穴口，小穴经痉挛着吐出更多的液体。朴佑镇压着林煐岷的膝盖毫无保留得撞进去，重重地撞在最深的软肉上。那一瞬间，快感从后穴沿着脊椎疯狂的往上窜，爽的林煐岷脚趾蜷缩起来，双手紧紧攥着床单。朴佑镇不给林煐岷适应的时间，直接开始撞击。龟头顶到后穴那个凸起时，林煐岷的叫声变了调，软嫩的穴肉疯了一样的绞着朴佑镇的性器，温热的液体从穴内喷射出来，有了液体的湿润，朴佑镇的进入更加畅通，林煐岷说不出话，只有眼泪不受控制般簌簌地往下掉。朴佑镇以为弄疼了他，刚想退出，就被林煐岷收紧的后穴阻止了。林煐岷勾着朴佑镇的脖子，媚眼如丝，发红的眼角还带着晶莹的泪珠，“亲我，哥哥，亲亲我。”朴佑镇被激红了眼，吻住林煐岷的唇，掐着他的腰狠狠地操干起来。不知道过了多久，朴佑镇把林煐岷从床上捞起，紧紧抱住失而复得的人，插在林煐岷体内的性器一下子进入到更深的地方，林煐岷颤抖着又一次到达了高潮，前端的性器也在没有触碰的情况下射出了浓浊的精液。“宝贝怎么不等等我。”朴佑镇哑着嗓子含住林煐岷圆润的耳垂，下身不断挺松，高潮中的小穴像是长了无数张小嘴一般亲吻着朴佑镇的性器，朴佑镇滚烫的精液打在软肉上，林煐岷咬着朴佑镇的肩膀又一次到达了顶峰。  
  
高潮中的二人脑海一片空白，只看到一朵娇嫩欲滴的昙花慢慢绽开。  
  
后记  
  
两年后，林煐岷二十五岁生日会上，这个出道三年就登顶的风光无限的男solo歌手出人意料的宣布自己将会无限期退出娱乐圈。  
  
“你们知道的，我家还有亿万家产要继承，当初挑战进入娱乐圈是为了一个人--我毕生挚爱朴佑镇先生。在成为歌手之前，我是他的站哥，渐渐的我不满足在舞台下仰望他了，便萌生了进入娱乐圈的想法。幸运的是，我爱的人他也爱着我。”  
  
此话一出掀起腥风血雨，一些不理智的粉丝纷纷谩骂脱饭，而大部分粉丝都表示了支持，毕竟林煐岷从未走过偶像流量路线，从出道以来都是以稳扎稳打的实力收获粉丝，而朴佑镇呢，早在三年前就转型成为了一名优秀的幕后制作人。  
  
朴佑镇25岁生日的时候，Bang_WooJin重新开站了，第一条微博是两本红彤彤的结婚证，看来Bang站以后记录的都是雀驼夫妇婚后的幸福生活咯。


End file.
